To Kidanp the Sappire Heart
by NekoKat3
Summary: Dedicated to my buddy Drink the Bleach.        Aizen left the only person he ever loved in the Soul Society when he left. Now he takes her back to Las Noches, but can she love a man as evil as him? AizenXOC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction of hate

"Why did it have to be like this," I said, "**he** did it for what...**power**!"  
Did **he** not care about any of us or me; no, what I mean is, did **he** not care about the Soul Society! **He** is the first person to break a friendship like we had. Did we mean nothing! But i must stop thinking about **him**, I will not let him cloud my thoughts, I must go to sleep.

* * *

_We were running though the streets, which weren't very crowded at the time, pretending to be Soul Reapers. We had small sticks that were our Zanpakto, mine was an Oak tree limb. When i tripped and started to fall down a mountain!Why must it have been this memory. The only memory of Aizen that I can still remeber clearly...the only one that is not of his betrayal, I thought...why?_  
_Luckily I was caught before I hit the ground. Ohh no, i thought, here he comes!_

_"You should be more careful," spoke a chibi Aizen, who incedintaly still have the same calm expression even when he was little._  
_"I know...I know can you just put me down now please," i said just now noticing that he was holding me. He let me go which felt weirdly odd to me._  
_"Your birthday is coming up soon is it not," Aizen questioned even though he knew it already._  
_"Ohh yeah it is, thanks for reminding can't belive I almost forgot. Let's get some candy," I said changing emotions really quick, "hmmmmm candy."_

_Aizen sweetdropped at my claim and we both new he could not say no when i wanted candy. He was going to have to pay for it._

_"Candy is a wonderous treat. It can't be beeeaaatttt," I sang, "ohhhhh how i love my candddyyyy!"_

_"Would you please stop singing," he asked._

_"Nope," was my short and simple reaply._

* * *

I woke up tot the sound of the alarm clock playing Hello by Dirty Little Rabbits. Atleast i woke up to a good song, I thought. If only he would dissapear from my thoughts forever I could be happy. Yes I could be very happy...


	2. The Great Kidnapping

I really did not feel like getting up this morning but I knew I had to. To bad it wasn't a day off. Getting dressed was a difficult task every moring, especially since I am not a morning person. Man what is so important to where we had to wake up at 5 in the moring, I thought, whoever did I will find and...*knock knock* who could it be?

I walked to the door trying to figure it out, most would be at the meeting about Aizen. As I got closer my heart started to race and I felt the feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen! The knocking got louder and my fingers slowly went around the door knob. Then when I opened it...something pink flew at me.

"AHHHHHHHH," I screamed,"Yachiru what are you doing. Aren't you supposed to be going to the meeting"

" Yeah Blue-chan but I'm not cause its to boring, and Kenny told me to watch you," Yachiru said.

" Why do you need to watch me," I said. Is this telling me that I need to look out for myself today especially since I had that feeling, I thought, it might be it.

" I dont know but I do what Kenny tells me," she said as she gave her signature smile that no one could resit, " Lets go and have fun today, okay."

There is no way you can say no to yachiru, I know from experence.

" Sure, I'll go as long as we can get candy and stuff," I replied. I really needed my hourly dose of candy.

We then left and walked around, no one noticed we were out because everyone was supposed to be at the meeting but no one can stop Yachiru and I alone and together we're unstoppable. We are gonna get in trouble with head captain Yamamoto but who cares, not us. We should've cared, we would have if we would have known what was gonna happen.

Yachiru quickly pushed me to the ground, as a cero barely missed us.

" Ulquiorra you must be out of practice or something," a big Arrancar by the name of Yammy said.

" Shut up Yammy, Aizen-sama said she must be brought back unharmed. Atleast I had an idea that didnt involve killing her, trash," a dark headed Arrrancar by the name of Ulquiorra repiled.

Aizen, no impposible I wont let him take whoever he wants no I will not! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the cero that was heading strait for me. Yachiru then pushed me outta the way. Thank you Yachiru!

" Blue-chan run, go do something don't just stand there. They're after you," Yachiru yelled, "RRRRUUUUUNNNNNN"  
I ran as fast as I could and I hate running away in a fight but it's better this way.

* * *

(with the captians in their meeting)

" As you all know we have to keep a close eye on Tatsuno right now," head captain Yamamoto boomed, "we all know Aizen will be coming to take her and we don't need that. We have no idea why he would need her yet but it's probally has to do with taking over the Soul Society. Any one have any clues or reasons as to why he wants her."

" I don't know but I told Yachiru to watch out for her today but if I had to take a guess I would say because they were very good friends when they were young or he wants to use her as a hostage," Kenpachi answered.

" That could be it or it could be that he wants to do exprements on her or even wants someone to take his place if and when he is killed," said Mayuri. He smilied as he said exprements.

" Everyday one of you captians will watch her until we have any further options," comanded the head of them all.

" It's terrible that she will have to be watched all the time because she is very independent. She'll probally notice we're watching her and try and think of a way to get us off her trails," added captian Ukitake.

" We will see wh...," captain Yamamto never got finish because at that point the door was broken down. A pink blob flew at the biggest of all the captains. The blob seemed to be crying while saying Kenpachi I'm sorry repeadily.

" Calm down Yachiru what happend," said Kenpachi thinking someone took her candy or something.

" The Arrancars took Blue-chan," she was wailing.

"What," everyone said. Yachiru then started to tell all that happend that day.


	3. Who is Missing?

After the story was told everyone got their orders. It was pure chaos, well as much as organized chaos can be. Captian Yamamoto ordered every captian to bring their division here for an emergency meeting. Kenpachi left Yachiru with Captian Yamamoto, hoping he would not have to deal with a sad Yachiru. Yachiru stayed silent even though she wanted to cry for letting her best friend get kidnapped. She felt as though a hole was in her chest, like one of those stupid Arrancars. She hopped they would all just disinegrate in the most painful way possible.

Everyone arrived and was worried because the last time they had an emergency meeting was after Aizen had left the Soul Society. They noticed that Yachiru was quiet, silently siting againt the wall. They also discoved that beides her being quiet some one else was quiet better yet not even here. They looked to Captian Komamura, seeking an awnser as to why his third seat, Tatsuno Hiroshi, was not present. He ignored them looking down, why was all the captains and Yachiru acting odd.

Yamamoto's big booming voice caught their attention," I have called you hear for a reason. As you have noticed Miss Hiroshi is not present. She has been kidnapped by the Arrancars Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo and brought to Aizen. We need to get her back here as soon as possible. We have no idea why Aizen has needed her. He might try to get information out of her but we all no she wont give and when she comes back whether dead or alive she will not be the same child you used to **know,**" They all knew this; they realy did but hearing someone say this made it harder. Yachiru burst out crying and sprinted from the room while saying it's my fault repeatidly. They all frowned watching where she went, "I want all of yo uto be on the look out for her in case she escapes and i want you to be on the look out for any Arrancars. I want you for today to go with your divisions and make a sweep though the Soul Society starting from the farthest all the way to the middle of the Seireitei."

Everyone replied with a yes and left the room.

* * *

Sorry for any misspellings or gramatical issues. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I know you are all probally super angry and are cursing me to no end but I'm sorry about that. I also know this is really short but I just wanted to let you readers know I haven't given up on the story. Be on the look out for the next chapter, though. Also if anyone would like to be my BETA for this story please PM me.

~~Kat


End file.
